In the field of display technology, liquid crystal displays are commonly used flat panel displays, and the pixel array of a liquid crystal display generally includes rows of gate lines and columns of data lines that intersect with each other. The driving operation of applying driving signals to the gate lines of the pixel array can be implemented by connecting an integrated circuit outside the liquid crystal panel. In recent years, with the continuous improvement of the amorphous silicon thin film technology, a gate driving circuit can also be directly fabricated on a thin film transistor array substrate to form a GOA (Gate driver On Array) circuit to drive gate lines. Because a GOA circuit can be directly fabricated around a liquid crystal display, it simplifies the manufacturing process, reduces the cost of production, and improves the integration of the liquid crystal display. As a result, liquid crystal displays tends to become thinner.
In an existing gate driving circuit, when the liquid crystal display encounters an abnormal situation such as a sudden power-off, electrostatic charge accumulation tends to occur in the display, resulting in damages to the display device, degraded display or display failure.